As an example of data transmission in the field of operating devices for lamps, operating devices for electric lamps are already known which have, e.g., a control signal input coupled to a data bus from which the operating device receives digital control signals for controlling the electric lamps.
For transmitting information starting from an operating device, it is furthermore known that the operating device can return different information to a control unit via data lines that have been provided, or via a data bus. In addition to these data lines, separate voltage supply lines are also provided, for supplying the operating device with voltage.
The transmission of data via the electric supply network is also known. With this technology, also known as Power Line Communication (PLC), the carrier frequency of the network voltage is modulated with a high-frequency signal. Operating devices connected to the electric supply network inside a building can thus receive signals starting from a control unit via the electric lines in the building by means of demodulation.
The present invention thus assumes the objective of providing an alternative system for transmitting information starting from an operating device for lamps to a control unit connected to the operating device via its voltage supply lines.